


Bookworm

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkwardness, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Karl Mordo, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Kamar-Taj opens Karl Mordo’s eyes to more things than just sorcery.





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MianMimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MianMimi/gifts).



> For Mianmimi, my partner in crime when it comes to the rarest of rare pairs. I think 80% of this fic comes from conversations we've had together and it would feel wrong not to dedicate it.

_His hand wrapped around her waist, shoving his nose at her sweet glands as if he were a bee in front of a bouquet of flowers. His teeth lightly grazed the skin, teasing what he wanted to do with her blossoming Omegahood. She gasped as she pressed her hands against his chest._

_‘No Franklin. Not here, not where your father could see!’_

_The skirt of her maid’s uniform lifted up as she felt his hard manhood press against her full, peach-like bottom._

A knock on the door made Karl jump in surprise, and he threw the book under his bed as fast as he could.

“Just a minute!” He croaked.

He buried his face in his hands for a moment, trying to get ahold of himself, thankful that his robes could hide the half-hard erection he was sporting. Had he known he would have company that night, he would have just sat going over some of the sorcery texts that he had received from the book store. Instead, he decided to continue the book they had accidentally put in with his order -a mistake that he hadn’t felt the need to correct after he had opened the cover.

Cracking open the door to find Wong at it was not a welcomed surprise. The young master always seemed to dislike everyone with his expressionless stare, and Karl felt unnerved by it. Karl was a bit younger than him, but sometimes Wong acted like those few years were a huge gap.

“The Ancient One wishes to see you before breakfast tomorrow.”

“Fine. Thank you,” Karl replied.

He closed the door quicker than what was maybe polite and leaned against it, taking a breath in and hoping that he wasn't obvious on the kind of things he had been thinking about.

Most of their exchanges were as uncomfortable as this one, if not worse. Granted Karl didn’t have many people to talk to, but it seemed like Master Wong had even fewer. Karl decided there was a reason for that.

With that, he stopped thinking about what had transpired, returning back to his book, but not before he made sure the shutters on his windows weren’t sufficiently closed. For now, he’d bury his feelings in the tales of Franklin and Judith.

 

.oOo.

 

Thomas and Greg’s torrid affair in the chapel was not as to his taste when compared to Hugo and Stefan’s suddenly elopement. Although he could appreciate the danger Thomas put himself in by finally admitting his feelings, it wasn’t like Stefan’s act of stealing Hugo away in the middle of the night from his dastardly prospective Alpha, Allen. Allen made him so mad and actually drove him to finish the novel overnight on top of the little sleep he had during the few days before.

But morning classes called now, so Karl threw the novel in his small sack he started to carry with him, hoping to sneak off during lunch to get a few chapters in. He could try to come back to his rooms, however the last time he did that, he nearly had been late to afternoon classes. His break had been too relaxing to keep track of the time. Reading out in the open brought a more heightened awareness about everything.

The greatest thing about doing this was he would stick whatever novel he was reading into a beat up, hollowed out copy of an old primer and look like he was reviewing when he was reading this supposed trash. It made him feel a bit scandalous. His family would have never approved of the person he was now.

When he arrived at morning classes taught by him and Master Wong, he put his sack to the side and joined them. As a newly minted master, Karl would follow Master Wong’s lead, mostly by helping some of the newer students with the basics. Wong lead the class as he was more experienced.

Everything went well and he was starting to get the grasp of things. The tips the Sorcerer Supreme had about helping the students helped him a lot, and each class went a little smoother and smoother the more he taught. It wasn’t easy, but it worked, and Wong was not a bad teaching partner. In fact, after Karl had been made a master he found that Wong lightened up a bit more around him. The other masters too always seemed to get along well with Wong away from the students. Daniel told him that it was just his way, and it was better than being too chummy with the students. Karl could understand that as some who came into Kamar-Taj had some very odd ideas and wanted to blur lines. He had never been like that, but he had seen it.

As the students filed out, Karl picked up his sack to head off to his little area for lunch time. He’d skip lunch frequently in order to read, making up for it at dinner time. It was a bad habit, but others let him do this without much prying into his reasons why.

The only one after him as they filed out was Wong, always in less of a hurry than most. Karl didn’t look back at him though. That was until he felt the strap on the bag breaking. It snapped as if it were made of a single strand of thread, and he felt it fall. It fell in such a way so that all the contents spilled out. Hearing the thud, thud, thud of each of his books was like a hammer being taken to his heart. Turning quickly, he tried to cover all of them up, but at the top was his novel about Thomas and Greg: _Sins of the Father_.

Karl shoved everything back in as fast as he could, but given the surprised expression on Wong’s face, he already saw everything. Karl was mortified. It was worse than his first heat in Kamar-Taj when the Ancient One asked him if he needed any aids. They never talked about that sort of thing in his family, but then to have others know about his heats, let alone ask him if he needed help with them, shocked him. At least that was biology, unlike the personal preference that this was!

Before anyone could say anything, Karl quickly turned off and walked quickly down the halls, hoping he didn’t look too odd while doing it.

When he managed to hide off into a corner and regain his composure, he took a deep breath in, feeling foolish as he clutched his bag. Here he was a master of the mystic arts, and now his coworker knew that he read trashy romance novels in his free time. His selfish desire to feel happy and indulge during his break had driven him to this point. Now in his mind, this could possibly ruin his reputation, and all he could feel was surge of anger mixed with embarrassment bubbling under his skin. It was bad enough he was one of the few Omega masters in Kamar-Taj, but to be a stereotype on top of it? It was humiliating.

Thankfully, he managed to regain his composure before his afternoon classes. They were with Daniel, but it didn’t make the afternoon any easier. Daniel greeted him as normal, yet in the back of his mind Karl worried that Daniel would find out, too. Their friendship had just begun to blossom, and all he could do during the class was worry if Daniel would look at him differently after he found out. Would Daniel think of him as some silly Omega thinking about ensnaring an Alpha? Head in the sky without serious interest in what he was doing?

He did badly in the afternoon, distracted and unfocused; he knew it. In his shame instead of going off to dinner like normal, he gave the excuse he wasn’t feeling well and went back to his rooms. It wasn’t a lie, his stomach had turned itself into knots, even if he managed to hide it.

Returning to his room, he pulled his books out of the broken sack and put them on his side table with the romance novel going at the bottom of the stack. He didn’t want to look at it or be reminded of its existence at this point. He felt it ruined him, and the others he had stashed away under his bed would have to stay there until he could dispose of them properly.

Truth be told, he felt that his whole existence and not the books belonged under the bed as another wave of anger took hold. His grandfather and mother had always impressed upon him that he must do everything with the utmost propriety, and that should he attract ridicule to his name it would be harder to take off than chewing gum upon clothing. Once a tarnished Omega, forever a tarnished Omega.

It was one of the reason he couldn’t bear to do like the other students did -finding some Alpha to spend their heat with. Bad enough he had ultimately resorted to using aides over the past few years, but to stoop to sleeping with a stranger, no matter how guaranteed they were by services, would have been unthinkable. This pushed it to the brink of taboo for himself in his mind: escaping through fiction. Reading about knots and daydreaming of finding someone to woo him in such a way was an embarrassment, but it made him feel less restricted sexually. This was as far as he could go personally.

He laid upon the linens of his bed, trying to calm himself from all the bitter, resentful feelings he had towards everyone and everything that had to do with his position as an Omega at this point. Even if he knew some of it was in his head, he couldn’t help but feel all of these emotions flow through him. They were his and his alone to burden.

Before this day, he truly thought he had been making progress with others, but now his imagination spiraled out of control. He felt as if he were back to that day he was first dragged into Kamar-Taj. His life now restarted after a minute of a mistake.

He had been foolish to take the book with him, but it had been the one thing that kept him going in the day sometimes. Now it was tainted, and he couldn’t even dream of picking the book up again anytime soon. It sat on the desk -a horrific reminder of the embarrassment he had felt that late morning. It seemed to stare at him now, judging him for his habits. He turned over looking at the wall for a moment, knowing that the next day would come in less than twelve hours, and he would have to go back and do it again.

Time flew much faster than he hoped it would, sleeping, and then getting ready to venture out of his room in the morning. That day he decided not to bring his sack with him. He ignored his stomach pains from not eating, and eventually decided to skip breakfast. He did not want to meet others, just in case the news of yesterday's happenings traveled fast.

Like most days, Karl did morning class with another master. That morning was Master Sol Rama, and he found nothing was different; no one was staring, no one was whispering. It seemed that Wong told no one, unlike what many others would have done. Maybe it wasn’t entirely true that many others would spill his secrets, but there was still an element of paranoia left over from before he first came to Kamar-Taj, scared and alone. Most could tell he lacked experiences that many of them, if not all of them, possessed. He often felt the odd man out in group situations. It was one of the reasons he enjoyed teaching, as it took place in a world of sorcery which he was the most comfortable with.

He breathed easier going into lunch that day, starving, but at ease that no one thought him funny. No one looked at him like when he was in his classes, and he didn’t even see Wong in the dining hall. Karl figured he was most likely taking care of something else for the Ancient One. He felt a little dumb getting so worked up over something so silly, but he truly had just begun to fit in a little better, and didn’t want to set it back with his interest in something that would be judged as juvenile and unbecoming of someone like himself.

Finally, sitting down at the table and digging in brought him a peace of mind that he had not had for a day. He tried not to eat too fast, but figured he was most likely failing in that aspect, focusing on how good it all tasted. It was also why he didn’t notice when Wong sat in front of him, until the other man had already started to eat.

Karl paused In a slight panic, trying to keep things together. Would Wong mention something or continue to ignore Karl? They would normally make a bit of small talk, so Karl wondered if he would still do that. His heart beat a little faster waiting for something, anything to happen.

After about a minute he continued to eat, but at a slower pace than before. That was when Wong decided it was a good time to speak.

“You shouldn’t skip too many meals, you’re likely to pass out during a lesson,” Wong said.

Karl put down his spoon, looking up as Wong met his eyes.

“I had things to attend to,” Karl mumbled after he had swallowed his food.

Wong looked at him with a frown. Karl knew that he knew Karl was lying to him, but he was going to ignore it; it was more comfortable this way. It was easier not to acknowledge the little white lie, and Wong let him have that little comfort.

“The Ancient One keeps some dried foods in the staff room in one of the cabinets -in case you find yourself busy next time.”

Karl nodded in response. He turned back to his food, and they both finished the rest of meal without another word between them, going their separate ways afterward.

It wasn’t until much later in the evening that he thought about the incident again. His afternoon had been full, and the students had been more taxing than normal. Surprisingly after he had finished, he found Wong waiting for him, leaning against the wall across from the courtyard. He didn’t really understand why, and he had a feeling that Wong had been watching him. Karl could not guess at the reason for it, and it felt uncomfortable.

Karl licked his lips before pressing them together, waiting for Wong to broach what he was going to talk to him about.

“You’re going to dinner now, right?”

He almost sounded bored, and it was an odd question for him to ask. Thinking upon it, it was most like the Ancient One checking up on her new master having missed meals. She always had her eye on him a little more than others. It annoyed him at first, but now he knew she just worried about his adjustment, knowing he had needed a little extra care in the beginning.

“Yes, of course. I was only busy yesterday, not every day,” he replied dryly, trying to keep irritation out of his voice.

“Good. For a little while, I thought you were avoiding me because you were embarrassed about your prefered reading materials. Not that there's anything wrong with it, but you’re a bit -” He stopped, frowning.

He didn’t finish, but Karl got the impression that he was going to say something not too kindly about it. Prude, uptight, conservative - he heard it before from some of the other Alpha students when he first came into Kamar-Taj. There were some who looked at him and talked to him as if he should just give into their poor attempts at seduction, but Karl couldn't do anything like that. Especially not with any of them; they tended to look at him as if he were a piece of meat. Even if he were interested, many of them had not even looked his way until he had put on a few pounds of muscle, and that was just insulting. The only two under the age of 50 who didn’t treat him that way at any point were Wong and Daniel. It made him like them a bit more; he was clearly not their type.

“I’m a bit what?” Karl answered, more boldly than normal.

He wouldn't let someone slight him even indirectly.

“Shy?” Wong suggested.

That answer surprised him. Then, it was Wong's turn to be suprised by the look Karl gave him.

“No one knows anything about you outside of your role as a sorcerer. I had no idea you had a hobby like a normal person until your nap-sack broke.”

Karl felt like he should be a little more insulted, but it was true; he didn’t really have much beyond sorcery until that fateful day the bookshop had gotten his order wrong. He read fiction as a kid and teenager, but it wasn't like this. After that day, all his extra money went to his growing collection of books. He was fine with that, as normally he was too exhausted and busy to try anything else. He didn’t have any talent for drawing or music. His ability with the piano was only passable, as his mother is often reminded him, not that he would know where to even access one. Reading was a good hobby.

“Well, you didn’t ask,” Karl retorted, trying to sound like he had more going for himself than just reading and sorcery.

The corners of Wong’s mouth turned slightly upward out of amusement, and it struck Karl how odd he was at times. He was amused by their exchange, where most would have taken some offense to it.

“True. You’re not the most inviting conversationalist.”

He frowned slightly in response to Wong’s comment. It wasn’t a lie, but he also didn’t know where to begin half of the time.

“Well, I feel the same about you.”

Wong nodded, clearly accepting this assessment.

“I guess we should change that,” Wong ventured, sticking out his hand to gesture for both of them to walk towards the dining hall together.

Karl followed him, feeling like they were at a turning point in their relationship.

 

.oOo.

 

Wong never mentioned the books again to Karl, but there was some comfort to the fact he didn’t seem to judge Karl for it. The closest they ever got to talking about it was one day when they both stopped by the book store together. Even though the owner had packaged all the books he had pre-ordered in brown paper, they both knew what it contained. Wong gave a knowing smirk, but kept his remarks to himself. Instead they talked about which translation of the Etesher Primer was the superior translation.

They got on like wildfire after their initial wariness, and were often seen eating and going on walks together. Some assumed that Wong was courting Karl, but Karl knew that Wong only appreciated his introspective commentary on the happenings of Kamar-Taj. They also frequently took turns going down memory lane, finding little commonalities to discuss, and making Karl feel a little more normal in the grand scheme of things.

One evening, while they were taking another walk through Kathmandu (with permission from the Ancient One), they were pushed into one another by a swell of people passing. As the group passed, Wong stood a little too close to him, to the point that he could smell the man. If it were anyone else, Karl would jump back, but with Wong, he took a breath in and held it. He smelled a bit like cashews and honey -an odd combination for an Alpha, but fitting in some ways.

Karl took a step back when he understood that Wong probably could smell him, too. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, and it made Karl nervous. Did he accidentally offend the man with the sudden intrusion into his personal space?

“Sorry,” Karl immediately said.

“Not your fault.”

The quiet that followed would have been more uncomfortable had they been able to hear one another easily. The clear sky and warm weather meant there were lots of people out having fun and with that came noise. Locals and tourist alike seemed to be gathered in different restaurants and shops. Some independent market keepers kept their stores open later to appease the crowds.

Fighting the crowd was not as difficult as it could have been while they meandered through the streets, Karl still in awe of the sights in front of him. He didn’t gawk as he used to, but his gaze lingered longer than Wong’s did. The swell of the crowds slowed them and he was able to gaze without it being awkward.

Occasionally when he turned his head, he caught Wong looking at him, almost like he expect Karl to suddenly do something.

He didn’t do anything out of the ordinary, so they continued on in a contented silence; Karl enjoying the air, and Wong keeping him company.

Everything was going well until they passed a very clinical looking building. It’s plain plastered beige outside screamed out amongst the stone and brick of the buildings next to it. The wind went out of his sails as he saw it’s windows were sealed and curtains pulled over them.

“I wonder what it’s like in there?” Wong asked softly.

It was surprising, because it was not a question that most asked. Other’s talked about those sort of things in respective groups, but he didn’t think him and Wong could talk about that sort of thing. Plus, he didn’t quite know much beyond the basics and secondhand accounts.

“Well, I’m guessing it's clean, but not very emotionally comforting. At least that’s what I’ve heard.”

“You don’t know?”

There was more surprise in his voice than what Karl expected.

“Not all of us want to be held in the arms of strangers,” Karl huffed.

It wasn’t one of his novels. There would be no sudden sweeping off of his feet or one night stands in his life. He was pretty sure of it. In fact, despite his love of romance and lustful stories, his life he could see would be barren in that area. Although he yearned to meet someone, it was hard to do when he was a master at Kamar-Taj. Sometimes those thoughts, tempted him to go to one of those places at least once, but he still couldn't bring himself do it. During his heats, he truly wished he felt differently.

“But wouldn’t it be easier than fighting biology?”

“Not for me. How can I trust someone I don't even know with my safety when I couldn’t even trust my own family.”

He closed his mouth, surprised that he even said it. It just came out, like he had no power over the muscles moving. That was that, and it was out; another thing he tried hard to hide, even if it was more of an open secret than his romance novels.

This time the silence was uncomfortable even with the noise, and he sighed, figuring it needed more explanation otherwise Wong would think he was mad at him.

“I was to be sold on my nineteenth birthday, the number having special properties for certain spells, and the Alpha I was to be sold off to,” he swallowed hard, “She was unpleasant. I didn’t want to be force bonded to her.”

He wasn’t going to talk about what came after, the very close calls he had on the streets trying to get to Kamar-Taj, having nearly nothing after living quite comfortably.

As he thought about it, it was overwhelming him again, and he turned away from his walking partner. His left hands grabbed his clothed right arm and rubbed at it.

What he hadn’t expected was feeling of another hand on his shoulder, light but clearly holding on, causing Karl to turn back.

“You are relatively safe in Kamar-Taj. I can’t guarantee it, but you won't be sold off at least.”

“I know.”

The concerned frown comforted him a bit. Wong cared about him, really cared about what he was saying, and didn’t make light of it. He had been afraid this whole time of someone brushing him off after he said it. It was not uncommon, even in non-magical communities, so he had felt many would. Karl thought his experiences weren’t as bad as it possibly could have been, but it still had been so frightening to him.

“I didn’t mean to pry.”

“I know.”

They walked a little quicker after that, the mood slightly dented with a wave of somber feelings rolling over them. Occasionally Wong would remark upon something they passed, and Karl would respond with an expected remark. It wasn't that the evening was soured, far from it, but the conversation didn't flow as naturally. When they got to the door of Kamar-Taj, they stopped. Karl laid his hand gently upon the door frame and looked at Wong, and the other sorcerer looked back into his eyes as well. The same concern from before still laid within them, and he could not breathe like he could before as he started to understand exactly what he was feeling.

“I think I ruined our outing,” Wong confessed.

“No! Not at all. I just keep things quiet for a reason.”

Wong nodded, looking outward into the streets after.

“I do like these walks, and I-” Karl stopped, wanting to say he enjoyed Wong’s company as well, but unable to. “I need the break after a long day.”

Wong laughed, “Don’t we all.”

Karl’s heart skipped a beat. It was hard to hear Wong laugh like that too often. He loved the sound, and it only happened when he was truly comfortable with someone or somewhere. A smile spread across Karl’s face in return.

Then there was a sway, and for a brief moment Karl hoped that Wong was going to kiss him, only to find the man was reaching for the door handle. He tried to keep the disappointment off his face when it open, and they bid each other goodnight, heading off to their quarters located in separate corridors.

It was then he thought that maybe he had read a few too many novels, reminding himself that his reality was very different from fiction. Sometimes people never got happy endings.

 

.oOo.

 

Things continued on as normal for the most part. Karl tried to keep from dwelling on his feelings for Wong, even if it were difficult. Still, he was grateful for Wong’s company, and how he always seemed to do little things to connect better with Karl.

A few days after their walk through Kathmandu, Wong gave him a book: something with a nice leather cover to read later. It felt like sort of peace offering from before knowing how Karl had felt embarrassed pouring his feelings out like that in front of Wong. Wong told him not to open it until he was in his rooms, his face serious and tone low. He didn't think much of it at the time, but when he got home and opened it up he could see why: It was a story of a French courtier before the revolutionary period, and the story was filled with illustrations that would make even the most free thinking person blush. Lush copies of watercolors and engravings graced every ten pages or so. It was beautiful.

He felt hot under his collar all of sudden, surprised that someone would give him such a thing. Granted Wong knew many of his secrets and habits at this point, but he clearly knew very little of Wong’s vices.

Unlike his romance stories, these seemed to be a lot more scandalous, clearly written at the period they took place in. Turning back to the folio, he saw the author's name -French, and most likely a nome de’ plume.

Karl licked his lips in response when he turned the page to see the contents. There were no table of contents like in newer books, only a listing of chapters without titles. As he flicked through the pages, it became clear each chapter was a different escapade in the life of this character drawn in nearly every illustration: a man with dark hair, blue eyes, and a period costume complete with stockings and heeled shoes.

Karl shut the book quickly and held it against his chest. This was going to be an interesting read for sure, but his mind was wandering back to thoughts of its owner. This clearly belonged to Wong with its worn corners, and Karl couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable about this knowledge. Not because Wong was a being with needs like Karl, but because Wong was a very attractive being with needs exactly like Karl's. He couldn't help but wonder if Wong, like Karl, imagined himself in the place of the character? Was he finding some escape with this roguish Alpha as a stand in?

Once again he opened it to a random page in the middle and scanned over a few lines:

_“I can no longer restrain myself when presented with such fine flesh,” the Marquise exclaimed, pulling the Duke upon his lap, dipping his fingers into the man's wetted folds of skin._

The opposite page showed the passage illustrated in great detail. The flushed face of the Duke mimicked what he was feeling at the moment.

After skimming over a few other pages, Karl shut the book again quickly. This was not some slow building soft sensual romance of his. This was much more intense, lust filled, and down right dirty in a lot of places. It finally occurred to him the gift was more of a message than a way to connect with Karl’s interest, and he felt his whole self heat up once again in response. No one had really given him gifts bigger than a package on his birthday, and this seemed to be much more precious than that could ever be.

He stood there with his mouth still forming into an ‘o’ shape from the realization moments before. This was a very direct courtship gift.

The thud of the book upon the floor, thankfully face up, surprised him. Courtship gifts fell out of favor ages ago, but Wong knew enough about him to appeal to his sense of romanticism. Silly to others, but something he was sure that Wong probably took a bit of pleasure in, a courting ritual was more about the thrill of the chase than anything else. Had he been a character in a novel, he would have politely declined, understanding what it was off the bat. However, this was now and reality, so it was expected of him to take it.

The gears in his brain began to turn, and he contemplated what response he should give. His desires told him to keep and read it, but his head told him to play along, to draw out the process.

When he opted for the later, his feet felt a little heavier as he boxed up the novel to  politely return it. He licked his lips absentmindedly as he composed the note to go with it. It couldn't be too direct, nor indicate that he didn’t want the book or Wong’s interest, but it had to be an understandable rejection. This would be much easier if he had previous experiences with letting someone down easily, but he had none.

Finally, he decided on the words:

_Although this appears to be an interesting read, I would feel saddened if I were to deprive your library of such a book for a period of time. I’ve taken a look and it’s provided me with some insight into things I had not known about you._

_Yours, Karl Mordo_

It took a bit of time to decide if the closing was overkill, but he liked it and ultimately decided to go with it. The problem now was how to give it to Wong. If he went to his door, knocked on it, it be awkward for him, and if people saw, it could create rumors. Karl decided that he needed someone to act as a go between, someone who wouldn’t ask questions or be tempted to see what was inside of the box. There were a few candidates, and he figured the most trustworthy person he knew was the Sorcerer Supreme herself. She always helped him when he need it, never enquiring further than what need be.

When he gave it to her to give back to Wong, she didn’t ask about it, nor did she seemed too surprised, but there was a glimmer of something thing behind her polite smile and offer of tea. It startled him just a little, wondering if she could tell what was going on. Even though he said he needed someone to give Wong a package, he had said it with an even tone, almost like he was bored. He practiced it in the halls before he got there. Now Karl wondered if he had given some sort of tell.

After that, it was just a waiting game, and he didn’t have to wait too long. The next day a student approached him with an envelope, telling him that it was from Master Wong. It was not uncommon for masters to communicate with one another using students as curriers, even if it was maybe not the best way to go about it. When he opened it in the privacy of the office, it was the kind of thing he had been hoping for. Although it lacked any flowery language one would expect from a courting letter, it had a subtitle humor to it that warmed Karl’s heart.

Before his next class, he shoved the letter into the breast of robes while thinking of a good response.

This back and forth exchange of letters happened over the course of a few days, with Karl finally deciding to end it one evening by writing a simple note that said:

_I’ve come around to the idea that maybe I should accept your gift after all. -Karl_

It was a little cheesy, but he didn’t know how to end this little flirtation. This had been such a good experience, but his need to address what was between them became greater than his desire to be romanced. He felt ready.

At this point, he decided that he should take matters into his own hands and headed over to hand deliver the note to Wong’s quarters. His heartbeat picked up as he walked down the corridor and to the door.

Time stopped for a moment as he knocked on the door and heard a reply from within. He rocked on his feet, waiting for less than a minute before the door opened to reveal Wong looking as he normally did. His expression blank, and his hand moved to motioned him to come inside. Karl gave him the note to look at, a slightly dreamy expression crossing his face as he did so. He wasn’t going to hide it like before.

When Wong opened it and read it in front of him, he smirked and his eyes met Karl’s with amusement dancing within them.

“Took you long enough,” He mock scolded, turning to fetch the book that lay behind him on the table.

It was easily recognizable with its unique, unmarked binding. Then it was in his hands, as Wong hovered close to him. The smirk dropped off his face, swallowing hard enough for Karl to see. The room became too hot as his throat became tighter. His head tilted, taking that as a cue to make his move. It was better this way. When their mouths met, Karl’s full lips upon Wong’s thinner ones, they could not contain all the desire that lay between them for the last few weeks. Their attraction overtook whatever insecurities that held them back. Before this moment, Karl didn’t know if it was only one sided, but now they had passed that stage. His tongue slid against Wong’s as he tasted the other master.

Then there was a soft sound in the background as he forgot to hold the book. His hands moved up to clasp on to the over jacket of Wong’s robes. It almost felt as if he were drowning into the the other man, and he wasn’t going to put up a fight.

Eventually, he did have to come up for air, a natural reaction to feeling absolutely overwhelmed. As he looked at the other man, he realized Wong had been going through the same things as him in some ways. His stoic exterior hid it all until Karl had cracked in the safety of his rooms behind a close door.

“How long have you felt this way?” Karl couldn’t help but ask.

“I don’t know, around the time we started to take walks around town?”

They had spent so long dancing around the topic and one another. He too couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he started to feel that way.

Nodding, he pulled away searching for clues as to what to do next in Wong’s face.

“I was worried you’d have no experience to be honest,” Wong cautiously stated.

“I’m not a wallflower!” He paused before adding, “even if it’s not as much experience as you.”

A tilt of Wong’s head and shrug told him it was not as much he thought, but still clearly more than him. It made him feel a little better about his own history, and he understood someone like Wong would not risk his reputation entangling himself for a fleeting thing. With that realization, he didn’t really know how he could feel more affection at this point.

Then Wong pulled him closer again in an embrace. His mouth coming upon Karl’s slower than before, teasingly hesitant. The burning fires within his soul would not be put out easily. He was contented with this for tonight though, and Wong dared not to push him more, most likely pleased Karl had come to him eventually.

Once they stopped kissing, they dared not to pull apart like before. Instead, Karl leaned into Wong’s stocky frame, and Wong tried his best to tuck Karl’s head under his chin, not quite successful. The sound of Wong’s rhythmic breathing at the moment made him feel that he needed nothing else in the world. Any other bumps in the road, they could figure out later together.

This was better than any story possibly could be. 


End file.
